


A Nightmare You Don't Want To Wake Up From

by toad_in_the_road



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Coraline (2009)
Genre: Angst, But different, But mostly angst, Camp camp au, Coraline AU, Fluff, Gen, I promise, NOT MAXVID, Other Worlds, another one of these???, i mean its me, i'll kill you if you say maxvid, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road
Summary: First, David snitched on Max to CPS.Then Max was dragged away from his drug addicted mother, with no words or support from his father.And then, David has the audacity to foster Max, as if he didn't ruin his life.But a tiny door and a tiny Max might just be the answer to all his problems. Or maybe the beginning of a horror movie that's taking place in his own home.





	1. The Overture

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER CORALINE CAMP CAMP AU.
> 
> But this one is different I promise. I'm honestly not gonna make an update schedule for this, I'm gonna write this bad boy in one go. Today is the 23rd. By the end of Christmas, I will have this book done. That's my challenge to myself. Welcome to my hell kids :)

In a far off place, though not far enough to be out of reach, a little doll floated through a window.

The doll itself was unremarkable, but the needle fingers that grabbed the doll, however, were anything but. 

The needle hands opened an extensive sewing kit, setting the doll down in the center, as if a patient on an operating table. With the delicacy of a surgeon, the needle hands snipped away the doll’s clothing and careful pulled the hair out from the seams of the head. 

The needle hands ripped the strings holding in the button eyes, yanking them out before slitting the doll’s mouth open and yanking the stuffing out, and then turning the doll inside out to the darker inside.

Now to start again.

Sand was poured into the doll’s mouth, giving it a new, firmer shape. With perfect precision, the needle hands sewed the mouth shut, and new, green buttons were put in place. Thick black plush as hair covered the doll’s head, the needle hands picking the cloth apart to make it all the more poofy looking. The needle hands cut out the dimensions in blue fabric, creating a little blue hoodie for the doll. 

The hands paused, admiring the finished creation, before gently letting the doll float off into the night sky, away to its new owner. 

Another child for her to save.


	2. Wybie and the Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET LETS GO KIDS

Max kept his eyes out the window, refusing to acknowledge the presence of the driver who was humming happily, as if nothing was wrong. 

As if he didn’t just wreck his entire existence.

Sure, David had been okay at camp, and Max was just on the cusp of not absolutely hating him. But then David had to ruin everything, as always, sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.

David had ruined his life. He had ratted Max out to CPS about his mother shooting heroin, or snorting crack, or...whatever she was doing, Max didn’t know. David had him dragged away kicking and screaming, David was the one who had the authorities try to search for his father, only to find the man was nowhere to be found and had no interest in seeing his son. 

And then, worst of all, David had the balls to foster Max. 

“Are you excited Max? We’re almost apartment!” David said. Max hazarded a glance up ahead, scowl only deepening. “Why the hell is it pink?” 

“Language.” David corrected gently. Max scowled more, if it was possible. “Why the _fuck_ is it pink?”

David just sighed. “It just is. Do you like it?” Max felt strangely furious at the question. “David, it’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and that’s saying a lot.”

David skillfully pretended not to be bothered. “Well, I think you’ll grow to love it! Just like I did!” 

Max didn’t bother giving a response, hopping out of the car before it even stopped moving, stomping off and ignoring David’s calls for him to come back.

Max stomped around the complex, pausing at a dying bush and yanking a stick off, plucking a few leaves away. Nerris had told him about dowsing rods at camp, a magic way to find groundwater, and David had told him there was a well here. Maybe he could push David down it. If this rod worked.

Closing his eyes, Max spun, letting the rod take him wherever it perceived the water. He knew it was stupid, but he was bored already, and it was an excuse to get away from David. 

Suddenly, rocks fell in front of him, making him jump. “...hello?” He called up to the hills. No answer. “Anyone there?” Silence.

Max picked up a rock, and threw it at the hills. It landed behind a larger rock, causing something to yowl in anger. Oh no. Time to go.

Max broke into the sprint, barely making it down a steep muddy hill without tripping, pausing in a ring of mushrooms, panting.

Something rustled behind him. 

Max whirled around, feeling sick. Oh God, was a bear going to eat him?!

“MREOW!” 

Max shrieked, whirling around. A scrawny black cat sat on a tree stump, looking almost amused as it looked at him. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, you piece of shit!”

The cat gave no expression, stretching out on the stump. “I’m looking for a well. Know it?” He asked. The cat almost seemed to nod. Max scoffed. 

“I’m talking to a fucking cat...and myself…” He muttered. He whirled around, holding the stick high.

“Nerdy magic bullshit of Nerris, show me...the well!” He cried, expecting nothing to happen.

Instead, an air horn sounded, and Max jumped to see someone on a dirt bike with a creepy skull face mask, revving the engine. 

Max tensed as the rider barreled towards him, and he raised the stick. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He yelled, swinging the stick, only for the rider to pluck it out if his hands, sending him off balance and careening into the mud. 

Max scrambled to his feet, feeling nausea once again as the rider stared at him, the creepy green headlights of his mask growing brighter, before suddenly-

The mask flipped up, and a boy with freckles and dark skin grinned at Max, inspecting the stick. “Let me me guess, you’re from someplace like Texas or Utah, all dried out and barren, right?” He said, still grinning, helmet hair sticking everywhere like he stuck a fork in an electric socket.

“I’ve heard about water witching before, but it doesn’t make sense,” He continued, heedless of Max’s angry stomping towards him. “I mean, it’s just an ordinary branch…”

“It’s a dowsing rod!” Max snapped, yanking the stick away, causing the boy to yelp in pain. “And I don’t like being stalked! Not by psychonerds-or their cats!” Max added, seeing the black cat hop up next to the boy.

“He’s not really my cat, he’s kinda feral. You know, wild?” The boy said, raising his arms like a stuffed bear as if Max hadn’t demonstrated he knew English perfectly well. “Of course, I do feed him every night. And sometimes he’ll come in my window and bring me little dead things.” He grinned, scratching the purring cat’s chin.

“If I’m a water witch, then where’s the secret well?” Max snapped, sick of the conversation. “You stomp to hard, you’ll fall in it.” The boy said. Max glanced down, and jumped away from the ring of mushrooms he had been standing in.

The boy hopped down from the stump, digging through the mud to reveal a wooden well cover. “See?” He grinned stupidly, knocking on the well cover. 

“It’s supposed to be so deep that if you fell down and looked up, you’d see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.” He said, as if this was supposed to impress Max.

“Bullshit.” Max muttered. “I’m surprised she let you move in. My grandma? She owns the Pink Palace. Won’t rent to people with kids.”

“I’m not anyone’s kid. Stupid fucking David dragged me out here after camp.” Max said sullenly, staring at the complex. The kid looked excited. “David?! He’s back?! That’s great. Place has been quiet without him.”

 _He’s not wrong,_ Max thought. “Why won’t she rent to people with kids?” Max asked. The kid suddenly looked uncomfortable. “O-oh, I’m not supposed to talk about it. I’m Wybie.” He said suddenly, sticking his hand out. “Wybie Lovat.” 

“Wybie?” Max asked, not taking his hand. “Short for Wyborne. Not my idea, of course.” Wybie said, wandering off to his dirt bike. “What’d you get saddled with?”

“I wasn’t ‘saddled’ with anything. It’s Max.” He said, tossing the stick between his hands.

“Max what?” Wybie asked, trying to catch the cat.

“Max None-Of-Your-Fucking-Business.” Max snapped. “Wouldn’t you be Max Jones? Like David Jones?” Wybie asked, picking up the cat. “Ugh. I’d kill myself before that happened.” Max said darkly. Wybie raised his eyebrows, but decided not to press the issue. 

“It’s not very scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Max can lead a person to have ordinary expectations about a person.” Max’s scowl deepened. _He’s like Neil except I hate him,_ he thought. 

“Wyborne?” A distant voice called. Max paused. “I think I hear someone calling you, Wyborne.” He said, sounding out the name as if it disgusted him.

“What? I didn’t hear anything.” Wybie said, standing up quickly, causing the cat to fall. “Oh, I definitely heard someone, ‘Why-were-you-fucking-born’.” Max snarled. Wybie winced at the insult.

“Wyborne!” The voice called again, more impatient this time. Wybie gasped. “Grandma!” He glanced at Max, chuckling. “Well, great to meet the water witch.” He said, mounting his bike. Max glared back mercilessly, waving the stick. “But...I’d wear gloves next time.” Wybie said, wriggling his skull patterned gloves. “Why?” Max snapped.

“‘Cause that dowsing rod of your’s? It’s poison oak.” Wybie gave a small smile as he watched Max drop the stick with a yelp before riding off towards the direction of the calling voice. Max flipped him off. 

The cat meowed, causing Max’s glare to turn to it. “Piss off.” Max snapped.

The cat took it’s good sweet time leaving. 

Max turned back to the well, seeing a small hole in the wood. He picked up a pebble, dropping it through and listening for the sound of it hitting the water.

He was sitting there, listening to nothing for a long time before he was rewarded with a tiny, tiny, _plink._


	3. Gwen Is Annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a great excuse to watch coraline two days in a row, thanks netflix

“How do you like the new house so far, Max?” David said cheerily, looking up from his laptop. 

Max glared at him, then looked at the unrelenting rain outside. “Shitty. Just like I thought. I’m going outside.” 

David paused. “Not now Max, it’s pouring outside.” Max crossed his arms. 

“So?”

“I don’t want you to get all muddy, or for you to catch pneumonia.” David said, trying to smile at Max. 

“So what?” Max muttered, but decided he was too tired to push the issue right now. 

“Oh, someone left this on the porch for you.” David put something wrapped in newspaper on the table, and Max paused, unwrapping it. The first layer had a note attached.

_Hey, Max  
Look what I found in my Gramma’s trunk. Look familiar?  
-Wybie_

Max unwrapped the rest and made a face. Inside the wrapping was a little felt doll, with poofy black hair and darker skin, though not quite as dark as Wybie’s. The doll had a blue hoodie on and jeans, and green buttons for eyes. 

It looked exactly like Max.

“A little...me? Fucking creepy.” Max muttered. David looked up. 

“Oh! Did Wybie give that to you? He’s great, you made a friend already-”

“He’s not my friend. He’s just some kid who almost ran me down with his dirt bike. I’m way to old for dolls anyway.” Max snapped, stomping away from David. 

He paused, wandering upstairs to the guest room. Gwen was there, typing away on her laptop with her endless, useless job applications. David was letting her stay for a few days, and planned to drive her to the bus when it came. He also had said something about ‘helping Max settle in’, but at that point Max had come in and the two had stopped talking. 

“Hey, bitch.” Max said, wandering into her room. Gwen smiled slightly. 

“What would bring little Satan himself here? And a littler Satan.” She added, seeing the doll. 

“Where’s the shovel? I’m gonna dig another hole and push David in it.” Max said, starting to root around the room, filled with boxes. 

“It’s pouring out there, isn’t it?” She asked, glancing at him.

“So?” Max asked. 

“What did David say?” Gwen asked, already knowing the answer. Max slapped on a fake smile, giving a pirouette. “Oh, Max! Don’t go outside! It’s too dangerous and I’m a pussy and projecting my fears!”

“Then you won’t be needing that shovel.” Gwen said, going back to her computer. Max groaned, but she didn’t look up. 

He wandered over to the door, grinning wickedly. He leaned against the door, and it squeaked. Immediately, he started moving the door around, making the squeaking come out continuously. 

Within seconds, Gwen cracked.

“Alright, you little shit. I don’t have time for this.” She threw a notebook and a pen at him. “Go do something...like, count all the doors and windows, or list everything that’s blue. Just PLEASE, let me work before I kick your ass!” She snapped. Max was tempted to argue, but unlike David, Gwen was willing to stand her ground, and he was even less willing to enter an argument he might not even win.

So with a huff, he picked up the notebook and set off.

*** *** ***

The first thing that happened was he nearly tripped over the rug.

Max stomped on the wrinkle in the rug, only for it to appear behind him. He stomped on it again, and it went back to where it was. If he stomped on it with two feet, it became two wrinkles.

He gave up after that. 

He looked out the windows, rubbing away the condensation so both he and the dolls could look out at the dreary landscape. _Twelve leaky windows,_ Max thought, writing it down, not even surprised when a water droplet soaked the paper.

He wandered into the bathroom and opened the shower curtain. “Ugh!” He jumped back as cockroaches scattered at the sudden lack of cover. 

He jumped in the shower, smashing the roaches. He only got a few before he realized his hands were covered in roach guts. Max turned the knob on the shower, hoping to wash it off. Life really seemed to want to punish him that day, because the shower head turned on, dousing a shrieking Max in cold, rusty water.

He hopped down the stairs, and saw the wrinkle again. When he jumped on it this time, the wrinkle disappeared-but a door by the stairs opened behind him. 

Max peeked in the tiny room, seeing a tall water heater. He scribbled down _One rusty water heater_ under _12 fucking roaches in the shower_.

He turned to leave, flicking off the lightswitch, and froze when all the lights flickered. 

He heard Gwen shriek upstairs, her unsaved resume now dead and gone. 

Max raced in, flicking the lightswitch back on and slamming the door.

That was probably enough of turning stuff on and off for the day.

*** *** ***

“One boring and depressing as hell painting…” Max muttered, marking down the picture of a boy crying over a toppled ice cream cone. Why did David have this?! 

“Four more windows….and no more doors.” Max said, scribbling in his notepad. He reached for the doll he had set on the table, but-

It was gone.

“Alright, you sorry excuse for a voodoo doll. Where are you hiding?” Max mumbled, looking under the table. He peeked around his shoulder, pausing when he saw the doll partially hidden by a tall, thin box. 

Max snatched the doll up, but paused again. “Hm?” He pushed the box aside, revealing a tiny door, obscured by the wallpaper. He traced it with his finger.

“Hey, David! Where does this door go?” Max called. A few seconds later, David looked around the corner. “Door?” He asked. He knelt beside the door. “That’s funny, I never noticed this before…”

“I think it’s locked.” Max said. “Well, that’s no problem! Wait right here!” David raced off, returning quickly with box cutters and a strange key, decorated with a button on the top. He slid the box cutters around the paper around the door, and put the key in the lock, twisting it, and opened it to reveal-

“Bricks?! What the fuck?! I don’t get it!” Max snapped, staring at the red stones that blocked the doorway. “They must have boarded it up when they divided up the house. I’m sorry, Max, I know you were excited-”

“Save it, David. I don’t care. If it’s your house, it probably would have been something to ruin my life even more than it has been.” Max snapped, grabbing the doll and stomping off. 

He didn’t hear David quietly close the tiny door, the tiny door that held and offered nothing. 

Just like life.


	4. The Other Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yall wanted a twist????

Max gagged dramatically as Gwen dumped an unidentifiable mass onto his plate. “Why can’t we just get McDonald’s or something?” He asked.

“It’s not healthy. Besides, Gwen worked very hard to make us this casserole, it’s not polite to complain!” David scolded. 

“Think they’re trying to poison me?” Max asked the doll, who he had prepared a little seat for. He reached and grabbed the doll, making it nod.

“Well, if you can reach the stove, you’re welcome to make your own dinner.” Gwen said. Max flipped her off before pushing out of his chair. “I’m going to bed.” He grumbled.

“Want me to tuck you in?” David said, jumping up quickly. “I’d rather die.” Max retorted, stomping up the stairs. He glanced back, smiling when he saw David’s smile crumple.

Even as he closed his door, he could hear Gwen trying to assure David it wasn’t his fault. Idiot. It most certainly is his fault.

Max set the doll in a chair next to his bed. Right now, it was just a ratty sleeping bag as he still had to unpack his belongings. He scratched at his hand, glaring at the angry rash from the poison oak. Max glanced at the picture next to his bed. The only one he had from camp, it was of him, Nikki and Neil. Nikki was lunging at the camera, a crazed grin on her face, and Neil was screaming at her to stop while Max was laughing his head off in the background.

It captured camp perfectly. 

“Don’t forget about me, guys, okay?” Max said to the picture softly. 

He set the picture back down, gripping Mr. Honeynuts tightly and flicking off his lamp. “Goodnight...little me.” He muttered to the doll, before curling up and closing his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, this would all just be a bad dream.

*** *** ***

A soft squeaking noise woke Max from his awful dreams of social worker visits and court appearances. 

“What the hell…?” He muttered sleepily, poking his head under the bed. A small, tan mouse squeaked at him before leaping out from under the bed like a kangaroo, squeezing under the door and out down the hall.

“Shit! I knew this place had pests!” Max muttered, leaping out of bed, grabbing a blanket to protect himself from the house’s chilly drafts. 

He chased the mouse down the stairs, unsure what to do once he caught it. It raced into the living room, and behind the tiny door in the wall. _Gotcha, you little shit!_

Max swung the door open, and froze.

Instead of bricks, the mouse raced down a tunnel filled with soft blue and purple lights to another door at the edge of the tunnel. “Woah…” Max said, amazed. Did David know…?

Max glanced back, half expecting David to appear and freak out over the presence of both the door and the mouse. 

Max’s scowl reappeared with gusto. Screw David. 

Max shed the blanket, creeping through the tunnel carefully. When he opened the door...it was the same room he had left. He had just gone in a circle.

“Huh?” Max stood up, looking around, pausing when he saw the painting. Instead of the boy crying over lost ice cream, now the boy was smiling over a tall stack of ice cream scoops. 

Weird.

Max sniffed the air. A sharp, but lovingly familiar smell hit him, and he grinned. Something smelled good, and he hadn’t had dinner. 

He crept through the house, pausing at the orange light in the kitchen. That was strange…

He pushed the door open, and froze.

A tall woman stood at the stove, humming softly. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew that long, thick black hair tied back in a braid. “M-mom?!” He stuttered, taking a step back. 

The woman turned, smiling sweetly at him. “You’re just in time for supper, dear!” She said happily. 

It was certainly Harshita, Max’s mother, but there were a few key differences. Her face wasn’t lined and tired from drugs, smoking and drinking. Her arms weren’t peppered with tiny scars from shooting up, and her voice was kind, light and inviting. But most of all, instead of eyes, she had two black buttons in place of them. She smiled at Max, putting a bowl of something on the table.

“Y-you’re not my mom. My mom doesn’t have b...but…” Max trailed off, horrified. His button-eyed mother smiled. “B-b-buttons?” She finished, and laughed. “Do you like them?” She asked, tapping the buttons. “I’m your Other Mother, silly.” She said, turning back to the stove. 

“Now go tell your Other Father that dinner’s ready.” She smiled again, opening the oven and grabbing a mitt in the shape of a button-eyed chicken. “Father? But...I haven’t seen my dad since…” He didn’t even know when.

“Like I said, you’re other father. Go on.” She encouraged. “He’s in his study.” She giggled, as if this was a joke. Too shocked to argue, Max wandered to the study, in a daze. Sitting at piano was a man wearing a velvet robe. “Hello?”

“Hellooooooo Max!” The man swung around, smiling at Max. He too had black buttons for eyes. Max winced, stepping back. “Wanna hear my new song?” He asked, grinning. Max looked him up and down, unsure. “I...don’t think my dad can play piano….”

“No need to.” The Other Father said, holding up his hands. Animatronic gloves on wires appeared, fitting over the Other Father’s hands. “This piano plays me!” Immediately, the gloves hands began to play a catchy, happy tune that even made Max smile a bit.

“I...uh...she…” Max motioned to the kitchen. “She said to tell you the food’s ready…” The Other Father’s smile widened. “Mmm. Who’s starving, raise your hand-oh!” One of the gloved hands accidentally whacked his face, making him laugh. Max’s smile widened.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

*** *** ***

The Other Mother set down a steaming plate of butter chicken, and Max’s mouth water. That’s what the smells reminded him of, the time when he was very young and he visited his family in India. Those smells and tastes still stayed with him. He immediately piled his plate with a little bit of everything. He took a huge bite of chicken and grinned.

“‘Dis ‘s real gud!” He managed to say, his mouth full. The Other Mother chuckled. “Hungry, are you? Would you like anything else? Biryani? Kheer? Chapati?” She asked, the plates rotating to display each dish.

Max managed to swallow his bite. “I’m really thirsty.” He said. “Of course. Any requests?” The Other Mother asked, the chandelier coming down to reveal each light was actually filled with different drinks.

“Coffee?” Max asked. The corresponding chandelier light swung around to him. Max filled his cup, gulping down the coffee. It tasted perfect. 

Max ate and ate until he was sure he would explode if he ate anymore. And then he found room for more when the Other Mother brought out a decorated cake with cursive icing writing that said Welcome home!

Max paused at that. “Home?” He asked. The Other Mother smiled at him, taking the Other Father’s hand. “We’ve been waiting for you, Max.” 

“For...me?” Max asked. The Other Father nodded. “Yep. Wasn’t the same without you here, kiddo.” 

Max raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know I had another mother.” The Other Mother laughed sweetly, the laugh devoid of pain or drugs. “Of course you do! Everyone does.” 

“Really?” 

“Uh-huh. And as soon as you’re done eating, I thought we’d play a game!” Her fingers drummed on the table in a perfect pattern. One after the other. “A game?” Max paused, unsure.

“I...I’d love to play, but I should get back to David…” He said, getting up, preparing to run if things went south. He bumped into the Other Father and jumped. “I...I think I should get to bed.”

“Of course, sweetheart. It’s all made up.” The Other Mother smiled. 

They led him up to his room, and-

“Woah…”

Instead of the drab, peeling gray paint, the walls were painted blue with a hardwood floor. Wooden dragonflies zoomed past Max, each saying hello excitedly. A little wooden turtle raced around his feet, making him laugh.

“Hey, Max! How’s it going?!” A familiar voice called. Max whirled around, seeing the picture he had of himself, Nikki and Neil. Except Nikki was jumping at the edges, and Neil was waving. 

“Holy shit, Neil and Nikki! How the fuck?!” He picked up the picture, grinning. He paused, glancing nervously at the Other parents. They just waved him on to keep talking, paying no attention to his language.

“You guys are coming for fall break, right?!” He asked. “We’re already here, Max.” Neil smiled.

“Here, let me see your hand, dear.” The Other Mother took his hand, smearing mud on his rash. “Oh...thanks.” Max said, giving a big yawn. He set the picture down, curling up in the comfortable bed.

He was asleep before he even heard the two say “See you soon”


	5. Jumping Mice, Tea Leaves and Banana Slugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cat reappears

Max woke to his empty, bland room, and was disappointed. That had been such a great dream, and his stomach was still full, and he could almost still taste the chicken. He scratched absently at his rash, only to realize it no longer stung.

The rash was gone.

*** *** ***

“It was so fucking real, it’s creepy. You probably pumped like some sort of gas in my room to make me dream that.” Max said, poking around at his soggy bowl of cereal. He winced at the shrill whistle of a tea kettle. “Do you have to make that now?” Max snapped at David. 

“Do you have any of that magic mud?” Gwen asked, sipping her own cup of coffee. “I’ve been sitting on my ass working all day, and it hurts.”

Max rolled his eyes, ignoring her. “Max, why don’t you visit that neighbors downstairs?” David asked. “Those old crones? They’re crazy!” Max protested.

“Don’t be rude, I’m sure they’d love to hear your dream!” David said cheerfully.

*** *** ***

Max stomped outside, pausing when he saw several packages stacked outside. All of them said Bobinsky. “Bobinsky…?” Max muttered, taking a deep breath, only to gag. The packages smelled horrific. There was a sign pointing up the fire escape, pointing to a Bobinsky. Max held the packages away from himself, making the trek up.

“Hello?” He knocked on the door. No answer. “Hey, your mail got mixed up with our’s. And it smells like shit!” He added, leaning against the door, yelping when he fell in. Inside was the definition of a hillbilly home, complete with a live chicken clucking on the table.

“SECRET!” A heavily accented voice yelled, causing Max to scream. A blue-ish man swung down, closing the door. He had a thin mustache, and hair curling out of his shoulders. “Famous jumping mouse circus not ready…” He took a bite of something in his hand. An apple. “Little boy.”

“Circus…? Oh, um, these are your’s.” Max said, shoving the stinking packages on the ground. The man smiled happily, excited, dropping from his upside down perch, grabbing the packages and taking a deep whiff. “V-e-ery clever, using this mix up to sneak in my home and peek at _mooshkas.”_

Max made a face. This guy was bat shit crazy.

“I’m...Max.” MAx said, unable to figure out how to keep the conversation going. “And I, am the Amazing Bobinsky.” He grinned, jumping around on the metal rails like an acrobat. “But you, call me Mr. B. Because amazing, I already know that I am.” He said grandly.

He hopped down. “You see, Matt, the problem is my new songs go ‘oompa, oompa’! But the jumping mice play only ‘Toodle-toot’, like that.” Bobinsky said, as if lamenting a tragedy.

“It’s nice, but not so much amazing. So now I switch to stronger cheese and soon...watch out!” He saluted to nothing, turned and then paused. “Here, have beet.” He said, dropping one into Max’s hand. So that’s what he was eating. “Make you strong.” He explained. Max made a face. 

_“Do svidaniya,_ Matt.” He smiled, kicking open his door and rushing in. 

“Max.” Max muttered, throwing the beet behind his head. Gross.

He got to the bottom of the stairs, starting to walk around the edge of the house.

“Hey, Matt!” Bobinsky appeared again, waving at Max, and jumped off the railing. Max yelped, covering his head. The man’s crotch missed him by inches, and Bobinsky knelt down to Max’s height and starting whispering. “The mice asked me to give you message.”

“The...jumping mice?” Max asked. Bobinsky nodded. “They are saying...do not go through the little door.” Max froze, shocked. “Do you know such a thing?” Bobinsky asked. “The...one behind the wallpaper? But it’s all bricked up.”

Bobinsky shrugged, standing up. “Bah. So sorry. Is nothing. Sometimes the mice are little mixed up, hm? They even get your name wrong, you know?” He said, swinging back up to his apartment. “They call you ‘Max’, instead of ‘Matt’. Not Matt at all! Maybe I work them too hard…”

*** *** ***

Max stood at the edge of the apartment that was underneath his. It looked like the entrance to a dungeon. 

He knocked on the door a few times, and paused, catching sight of a mat that said No whistling inside the house.

Was everyone who lived around here a freak?

Max peered through the window, trying to see, only to jump back when several small, black dogs started barking. A tiny, old pink haired lady answered the door, and the dogs rushed out to greet Max. “Oh, cease your infernal yapping! Oh, how nice to see you, Max! David has told me all about you, would you like to come in?” Max wrinkled his nose, unsure he wanted to meet someone who was friends with David, but he went in anyway. 

“Miriam! Put the kettle on!” Miss Spink called. Right, David had said the pink haired one was Spink, and the other was Forcible. 

She went through a curtain, revealing a poster featuring two women posing seductively on a poster. Great, so these old crones were porn stars?

The apartment was dim, but festive, with a fancy leather couch in the corner, and fairy lights covering the entire room. “April, I think you’re being followed!” A woman with huge boobs and cloudy eyes squinted through glasses at Max.

“It’s David’s new son, Miriam. Max!” Spink said. “N-no, I’m not his son, I would rather die than-” Max started, but was interrupted by the dogs barking. “He’ll be having the oolong tea.” Spink said, talking over the dogs as Max wrinkled his nose at the several posters on the wall depicting the women in various plays with sexier, play on word titles. 

“Oh no, no no no. I think he’d prefer jasmine.” Forcible argued. “No. Oolong.” Spink said, impatient. “Ah, jasmine it is then!” Forcible said with a smug smile as Spink rolled her eyes. Apparently this happened a lot. 

“Come on, boys!” Spink said, shooing the dogs off the couch so Max could sit. He glanced up and gasped. On the walls were several stuffed dogs, each dressed in an angel costume. “Are those dogs real?!”

“Our sweet departed angels. Couldn’t bear to part with them, so we had them stuffed.” Spink said, as if this was totally normal. Forcible came out, bearing a fancy teapot, cups, and a bowl of candy.

“Oh, go on and have one. It’s hand pulled taffy from Brighton. Best in the world.” She said proudly. Max tried to take a green and pink candy from the top of the bowl, but the candy was all stuck together in a clump. 

“I’ll read them, if you like.” Spink said suddenly. “Read what?” Max asked.

“Oh, your tea leaves dear! They’ll tell me your future.” She said.

This sounded like more Nerris-y bullshit to Max, maybe Harrison would have gotten in on it too. “Go on then, drink up.” Spink encouraged. Max sipped the tea, barely keeping himself from gagging. It was bitter and hot, like a microwaved lemon.

Spink yanked the cup away, much to Max’s relief. She shook the cup, and her eyes widened. “Oh, oh Max...Max, Max, Max...you are in terrible danger.” 

“Oh, give me that cup, April. You’re eyes are going.” Forcible said. _“My_ eyes?! You’re blind as a bat!” Spink snapped. 

Forcible looked in the cup. “Not to worry, child. It’s good news. There’s a tall, handsome beast in your future.” Max made a face, disgusted.

“Well, what should I do?” Max asked sarcastically. Neither of them caught on. “Never wear green in your dressing room.” Spink said. “Acquire a very tall step ladder.” Forcible added. “And be very, very careful.” Spink said, pushing Forcible aside.

“I-I’ll be sure to do that.” Max said, rushing out and away from these old porn stars. 

*** *** ***

Max walked out, pausing when he noticed the sudden, heavy fog on the ground. He started walking around back to his house, and froze when he heard a click behind him. 

Wybie’s helmet. 

He whirled around, kicking at the source of the sound, pleased when he heard a yelp. “Great! The village stalker!” He snapped, punching Wybie’s arm for good measure.

“Ow! I wasn’t stalking you. We’re hunting banana slugs!” He grinned. “‘We?’” Max asked. 

There was a meow, and the cat stuck his head out of Wybie’s jacket. “Ha! Your cat’s not wild. He’s a whiny son of a bitch!” Max laughed. The cat growled. “What? He hates to get his feet wet, jeez!” Wybie said, walking around Max.

“Pussy.” Max scoffed. 

Wybie ignored him, going to look for slugs. “So...that doll. Did you make it look like me?” Max asked.

“Oh, no! I found it that way. It’s older than Grandma.” Wybie said, following a trail of yellow slime. “Old as this house, probably.” He added. 

“Come on. Black hair, green eyes and my hoodie?” Max asked. “Hey! Check out Slugzilla!” Wybie interrupted, showing off a huge yellow slug. Max glared, fed up with this. “You’re just like fucking David…” Max muttered. “Mhm. You mind?” Wybie held out a camera to Max, and Max took it, unsure.

Wybie held the slug up by his nose, stretching it out to make it look like a long-ass booger. “Ew!’ Max laughed, snapping a picture. Maybe Wybie was more Neil than Nikki. 

“You know,” Wybie said, stowing away his camera. “I’ve never been inside the pink palace.” 

“You’re kidding.” Max said, crossing his arms again.

“Grandma’d kill me. Thinks it’s dangerous or something.” Wybie said quietly. “Dangerous?” Max asked, looking back at the house.

“Well, she had a twin sister. When they were kids, her sister disappeared. She says she was stolen.” Wybie said, for once sounding serious. 

“Stolen? Well, what do you think?” Max asked. Wybie looked nervous again. “I-I dunno, maybe she just ran away?” 

“Wyborne!” A distant voice called impatiently. Wybie winced. “Look, I gotta go.” He grabbed his dirt bike and the cat jumped on his back, and the two disappeared into the fog before Max could say a word.


	6. Quiet Wybie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my new goal is to actually finish this before 2019

Max was awoken once again by the sound of mice squeaking. 

He chased after them to the door in the wall and flung it open. He grinned ear to ear when he saw the tunnel appear, soft lights glowing. “Fuck yes.” He scampered down it, emerging out the other side with a wide smile.

Finally, something good would happen today.

He heard the Other Mother humming, and rushed into the kitchen. She smiled at him, black eyes shining. “Welcome back, darling.”

“Hi.” Max said awkwardly, watching her make an omelet. 

“Would you go fetch your father? I bet he’s as hungry as a pumpkin by now.” She smiled, turning back to him. “You mean my Other Father?” Max asked.

“You’re better father, dear.” She corrected. Red flags waved in Max’s head, but he ignored it. “He’s out in the garden.” The Other Mother said, poking the omelet with a spatula. 

“But my mom never gardened, much less my dad-” Max started.

“Sh sh!” The Other Mother said, sticking a strawberry in his mouth. The sweet taste made him smile, chewing messily on the bite. He had never been a huge fruit fan, but this was different. “That’s fucking great!” Max grinned, wandering outside.

The moon rose over the house, revealing what was, back home, a mess of dead and dying plants. But now brightly colored, glowing plants appeared, swaying softly in the breeze. Max’s smile widened. He had never been a plant person, but this was awesome.

Golden, button eyed hummingbirds zoomed around, excited by Max’s presence. Red heart shaped flowers hung like ripe apples, and he heard a frog croaking. 

In the distance, Max saw the Other Father, riding a praying mantis shaped tractor, as blue flowers bloomed behind him. “Hey!” He waved.

“The garden is cool as shit!” Max called out at him. “Mom-” He paused, correcting himself. “She says it’s time for dinner. Breakfast? Food…” 

“Hop on, kiddo. I want to show you something.” The Other Father scooped Max up, setting him in the edge of the mantis tractor. Helicopter blades emerged from the top, and the two shot up.

Max’s eyes widened as he realized the garden was in the shape of his face, looking almost exactly like him. “Oh my God!” He laughed. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“Mother said you’d like it. Of course, she knows you like the back of her hand.” The Other Father said.

*** *** ***

“Mmmm…” Max grinned, shoving eggs into his mouth. “I love breakfast dinner food.” The Other Father said, smiling and elbowing Max gently. 

“Max, Mr. Bobinsky has invited you to see the jumping mice perform after dinner.” The Other Mother said. “Really? That smartass Wybie said it was all in Mr. B’s head. I knew he was wrong.” Max said smugly. 

“Well, everything’s right in this world, kiddo.” The Other Father said, popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

“Dad and I will clean up,” The Other Mother said, kissing the Other Father’s cheek. “While you and your friend head upstairs.”

“My friend?” Max asked, confused. The Other Mother opened the door to reveal a smiling, button-eyed Wybie. “Great. Another fucking Wybie.” Max grumbled. “Hello, ‘Why-were-you-fucking-born’.” He snapped. The Other Wybie did not respond, just kept smiling.

“I thought you’d like it if he spoke a little less. So I fixed him!” The Other Mother explained. “So...he can’t talk at all?” Max asked, then smiled. “Huh. Not bad.”

“Now run along, you two, and have fun.” The Other Mother smiled, turning to wash the dishes.

*** *** ***

“You’re pretty fucking happy, considering you can’t say anything.” Max said to Wybie, hiking up the stairs. “Um...it didn’t hurt, did it? When she…” He trailed off. Wybie’s smile sank for a second, just a second, and then he smiled again, rushing to the door of Bobinsky’s apartment. 

The two entered, and Max smiled. There was a row of popcorn sitting out, and he grabbed a bag, tossing a piece into his mouth. Max froze when he heard popping, and turned to Wybie to see he was covered in cotton candy. The decorative cannons must shoot cotton candy. “Look at you!” He laughed. 

The two entered the tent at the end of the room, and Max was amazed to see how much bigger it was on the inside. And his smile only grew when he saw the mice standing on each other, spelling ‘Max’.

The mice immediately started jumping, playing a loud, peppy tune. The jumped in perfect formation, like the world’s best marching band. And when it was all over, a tall, blueish button-eyed man stepped out to take a bow, and Max clapped so much his hands hurt.

*** *** ***

And that night, when the Other Mother went to kiss Max to go to bed, he let her.

“Goodnight, Max.” 

“‘Night Mom…” Max said back, falling asleep instantly.


	7. Shut Out With Salem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst @ david and ft. my fav character
> 
> le cat

Max strained against the little door the next morning, trying to open it. Someone had locked it. 

“Fucking David…”

*** *** ***

“Thanks for letting me stay a few days, David. I really appreciate it.” Gwen smiled at David through the window, clutching her suitcase and bus ticket home. “It’s no trouble Gwen!” David said cheerfully. David twisted around in the seat to look at Max, who was sulking there. “Why don’t you say goodbye to Gwen, Max?”

“Fuck off, David. I hope you bus crashes and you burn straight into hell.” Max snapped. Gwen sighed and smiled. “I’ll miss you too, you little shit.” Max didn’t smile back.

“Max, we really need to work on your people skills.” David said, starting to drive back to his house. Max kicked at the seat. “Whatever.”

“No, it’s not whatever. I know these changes are hard on you, but-”

“Oh, these changes are hard on me?” Max snapped, fury suddenly burning bright. “You’re one to talk! This is all your fault! And why’d you lock the door?!”

“I found rat feces.” Of course David would say feces instead of shit or crap. “I...I thought you’d feel safer.” 

“They’re jumping mice, David. I would have thought you spent enough time being a fucking nature freak to know that! Those dreams aren’t fucking dangerous! They’re the best thing that’s happened since you dragged my ass here!” Max yelled.

David winced. “I want to help you Max. You were in a bad situation.”

“Oh. and this one is better?! There’s a stalker and his cat, a bat shit crazy Communist upstairs, and ancient porn stars in the basement! And worst of all…” His voice dropped, and he looked David dead in the eyes in the mirror. “Worst of all, I have to get up every morning and see your stupid fucking face. This is all your fault David. You just had to fucking get involved. No one asked you too. No one wanted you too.” Max turned, looking out the window. “I wish you were dead.” Max said with quiet finality.

There was silence for a long time. Max glanced at David, wondering if he was crying. But he wasn’t. His eyes were teary, but he wasn’t sobbing. He was quiet, focused on nothing but the road ahead.

*** *** ***

“...gotta go food shopping. Wanna come? You can pick out something you like.” David offered weakly. “Fuck off, David.” Max muttered.

David sighed. “...I won’t be long.” He said, rushing out, covering his head to protect himself from the rain.

“...but I might be.” Max smiled, jumping up from the table.

*** *** ***  
To Max’s surprise, it didn’t take long to find the button key. David was awful at hiding things.

He unlocked the little door, pausing. If he was met with bricks... 

But when he unlocked the door, the tunnel appeared. 

“I knew it wasn’t a damn dream!” He grinned, crawling through the tunnel.

Only Max didn’t see the cat, staring at him through the window, growling.

*** *** ***

The kitchen was empty, but Max found a pizza and a note on the counter.

_Dearest Max,  
Miss Spink and Miss Forcible have invited you downstairs after lunch.   
Love,   
Mother_

Max grabbed a slice of pizza, wandering outside, pausing when he heard a cat meow. He looked up-and it was the cat from back at the other house, but he oddly didn’t have button eyes.

“Hm. Wybie’s got a cat like you at home.” Max said, crossing his arms at the cat. “Not the quiet Wybie-the one that talks too much.” Max said, going up to the cat as it hopped down to the ground. “You must be the other cat.”

“No. I’m not the other anything.” The cat said in a self important voice. Max shrieked, backpedaling. “Holy FUCK! You can talk?!” 

“I’m me.” The cat said with a smirk. “I-I can see you don’t have button eyes. But...if you’re the same cat, how can you talk?”

“I just can.” The cat said unhelpfully. “Um, newsflash, Salem. Cats don’t talk at home.” Max snapped.

“No? Well, you’re clearly the expert on these things.” The cat said, hopping onto a dead tree. “After all, I’m just a pussy!” 

Max winced. “Okay, I probably wouldn’t have said that if I knew you could understand me-”

“With your track record I doubt it.” The cat muttered.

“-but how’d you get here?” 

The cat glanced down, hopping down the dead tree. “I’ve been coming here for a while.” He went behind a branch, and somehow ended up right next to Max. “It’s a game we play. She hates cats and tries to keep me out. But she can’t, of course. I come and go as I please.”

“The Other Mother hates cats?” Max asked, confused. Even his real mom hadn’t hated cats, even cuddling a few of the tamer strays around the house when she was more aware of herself.

“Not like any mother I’ve ever known.” The cat said pretentiously. “What do you mean?! She’s the fucking best!” Max argued. The cat hopped to the other side of the tree, climbing onto the roof. 

“You probably think this world is a dream come true. But you’re wrong. The Other Wybie told me so.” The cat said, taking a seat on the roof and cleaning himself.

“Bullshit. He can’t talk.” Max snapped. “Perhaps not to you. We cats, however, have far superior senses than humans, and can see and smell and-” He froze. 

“Sh sh. I hear something. Right over…” He bounded off. 

Max stared at the black feline streaking away before pausing at a violin whine. The show was about to begin.


	8. The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get to the scary crap shall we

When Max entered the theatre, a bright light shined in his feet. A small dog usher with button eyes wagged his tail at Max, and then took off down the aisle. Max raced after him.

The apartment had magically grown into a huge theatre, and in every seat, a button eyed dog wagged his tail happily. There was an empty seat in the front row, and the button-eyed Wybie sat in it, smiling. “Hey Wybie.” Max waved, taking a seat.

The red curtains opened, and a cardboard set piece of a ship with several sailors appeared. A button eyed Miss Spink rose, clad in a bra and her lower half concealed by a mermaid tail. Max snickered. “She’s practically naked!” He laughed, tugging Wybie’s arm.

 _“I’m known as the siren of all Seven Seas. The breaker of hearts by the baaaaaaaay…”_ Spink sang, greatly overestimating her own singing abilities. _“So if you go swimming with bowlegged women, I might steal your weak heart away!”_

Max wrinkled his nose in distaste, unimpressed. He still clapped politely, hoping that Forcible’s performance would be better. 

It was certainly more outlandish. Forcible stood on a clam that rose to the stage, wearing nothing but a few studded jewels over the most...private parts of her body. And even then, it left way too little to the imagination. 

“Holy shit.” Max whispered.

 _“A big-bottomed sea witch may bob through the waves, and hope to lead sailors astray…”_ Forcible sang, as if wearing normal clothing. _“But a true ocean goddess must fill out her bodice, to present an alluring display!”_

Max snickered, and was soon burying his head in his sleeve to muffle his laughter. However, something must have gone wrong, as within minutes, set pieces were falling everywhere, and the curtains closed over the shrieks of the women.

Max glanced at Wybie, worried, but he just shrugged. A dog emerged from the curtains, pushing out a small barrel filled with water. The spotlights trailed up to the top, where the women, still in ridiculous costume, stood on diving boards. “Oh, shit. Oh hell no…” Max shuddered.

“Ready to break a leg, Miriam?” Spink shouted, and Max cringed at her word choice. “Our lives for the theatre, April.” Forcible responded. 

“Oh my God…” Max groaned, covering his eyes. Though he peeked through his hands.

The two bounced on the diving boards, only suddenly to pulled down zippers from their head to reveal two button-eyed young woman, who grabbed trapeze bars and posed. 

Max grinned.

Now that was a plot twist.

*** *** ***  
“Hey there!” The Other Father smiled, standing at the top of the stairs. “Was it wonderful, dear?” The Other Mother asked.

“Oh hell yeah! They swooped down and did trapeze shit in the air!” Max said gleefully, rushing up the steps.

“It was...it was magic.” Max said with finality, smiling. “You do like it here, don’t you Max?” The Other Mother asked. 

“Uh, fuck yeah!” Max laughed, punching the air with his fist. “‘Night Wybie!” He called, turning back to wave at the oddly perturbed looking Wybie.

“You could stay here forever; if you want.” The Other Mother said softly, closing the door. Max’s eyes bugged out of his head. No David? 

“Really?!” Max gasped. “Sure! We’ll sing and play games, and Mother will cook your favorite meals.” The Other Father exclaimed.

“There’s one tiny little thing we need you to do.” The Other Mother said, pulling out a chair for Max. “What’s that?” Max asked, taking a seat.

“It’s a surprise.” The other father said in a singsong voice. The Other Mother pushed a small, wrapped gift to Max. Max ripped off the lid of the box.

Inside were two black buttons, with a sewing needle inside.

Max’s smile fell, but he didn’t speak, unable to comprehend the offer. They...they wanted him to sew buttons into his eyes?

The less logical part appealed to him. This world was perfect. He had a perfect family, neighbors who weren’t insane, and even a friend! One who he didn’t even have to tell to shut up.

But the needle glinted in the light.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Max flung the box away, jumping up. “YOU’RE NOT SEWING FUCKING BUTTONS INTO MY FUCKING EYES!” 

“Oh, but we need a yes for you to stay here!” The Other Mother said, smile falling. 

“So sharp you won’t feel a thing-OW!” The Other Father yelped as the woman across from him kicked his leg to shut him up.

“It’s your decision darling. We only want what’s best for you.” The Other Mother said sympathetically. 

“I-I’m going to bed. Right now!” Max said, scrambling back. “Before dinner?” The Other Father asked. 

“I’m really, really tired, yeah.” Max said breathlessly, backtracking to the stairs. “I just need to sleep on things.”

“Well of course you do, darling. I’ll be happy to tuck you in-” The Other Mother started, but Max bolted, shouting down a panicked ‘NO!’

“We aren’t worried at all, Max.” The Other Mother’s soft voice somehow carried up to Max, despite him covering his ears. “Soon you’ll see things our way.”

Max slammed the door to his room, locking it. “What’s wrong, Max?” The little buzzing dragonflies chorused, fake sympathy dripping from their voices.

“Fuck off!” Max yelled, grabbing all of the various knick knacks in the room and shoving them into the chest by his bed. 

“Hey! Where’re your buttons Max?” A now-button-eyed Nikki asked from the photo. “Yeah, you wanna stay, don’t ya?” Neil, buttoned as well, asked. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Max yelled again, throwing the picture into the chest and shoving the chest against the door to barricade himself in. 

“Going home tonight, freaks. And I sure as hell won’t be back.” Max pushed anything he could find against the door to block it, in a near frenzy. 

Max jumped into the bed, not even bothering to take his shoes off in case he needed to run. “Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go the fuck to sleep, you piece of shit!” Max growled at himself.

 _“...little thing we need you to do…”_ The Other Mother’s voice played in his mind like a wheedling fly. _“So sharp you won’t feel a thing!”_ The Other Father chimed in.

“Go to sleep.” Max begged himself, curling up into a ball, covering his ears. How ironic. At home he would block out the sounds of his mother downstairs, and here he was doing the same, except with a much dangerous entity.

Finally, Max fell into a fitful sleep, dreams plagued with nightmares of needles, both sewing and hypodermic.


	9. The Edge of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why did you name the cat salem he doesnt have a name"  
> fight me

Light filtered through the blanket. Max blinked his eyes open, and grinned, throwing off the blanket. 

Only to freeze when it wasn’t his grey room he was in. 

“Oh, God...I’m still here…?!” He muttered, getting up. 

Max took down his barricade, creeping down the stairs, desperate to find anyone without buttons for eyes. He heard a piano playing, and stomped to the study, ready to attack.

The Other Father was sitting at the piano, tapping at the keys lifelessly. “Hey you!” Max snapped, stomping up to him. “Where the fuck is the Other Mother?! I wanna go home!” 

“All will be well as soon as Mother’s refreshed. Her strength is our strength.” The Other Father said, turning in his chair. He looked awful, lifeless. The animatronic hands came out of the piano suddenly, covering his mouth and shaking a scolding finger. They disappeared, and the Other Father sighed. “Mustn't talk while Mother isn’t here.” 

“If you won’t even talk to me I’ll find the Other Wybie.” Max snapped, turning to go. “He’ll help me.”

“No point.” The Other Father said. He whirled around in his chair, and his face stretched grotesquely. “He pulled a loooooooooong face.” His face snapped back to normal at Max’s horrified gasp. “Mother didn’t like that.”

Max didn’t wait around to see what happened next, sprinting out the door and down the path to the well, only stopping when he was well out of sight of the house. He heard a soft meow next to him, and looked down to see the cat. “And just where do you think you’re going?” He asked, pretentious as ever.

“I’m getting the fuck outta here, Salem. That’s what I’m doing.” Max snapped, pausing as the scenery around him suddenly faded to white. He still pressed on. 

“Something’s wrong. Shouldn’t that old well be here?” He asked. “Nothing out here. It’s the empty part of this world. She only made what she knew would impress you.” The cat sneered.

“But why?!” Max asked, desperate for answers. “Why does she want me?”

“She wants something to love, I think. Something that isn’t her. Or maybe,” The cat said, a malicious tint in his voice, “She just loves something to eat.”

Max cringed. “Eat?! That’s bullshit. Moms don’t eat their kids…” Max trailed off with uncertainty, looking at the cat. “I don’t know.” The cat shrugged. “How do you taste?”

The cat laughed at Max’s horrified expression. 

Suddenly, the white faded, and the house came back into view. “W-what? How the fuck do you walk away from something and then...still come back to it?!”

“Walk around the world.” The cat said, without a moment of hesitation.

“...small world.” Max muttered.

A distant fanfare sounded, and the cat crouched, predatory. “Hang on.” He said, bounding off. There was a desperate squeak, and a jumping mouse leapt from the bushes, only to be attacked by the cat.

“Stop! He’s one of the circus mice!” Max yelled, rushing forward. But he was too late, as the cat crunched his teeth on the mouse, and it went limp. Max gasped, but his horror turned to disgust when the mouse morphed into an ugly, patchy rat, sand leaking out of its mouth.

The cat spat him out. “I don’t like rats at the best of times. But this one was sounding an alarm.” He picked up the rat, and scampered away with it.

“...good kitty.” Max muttered, turning to the house. 

It was time to face the Other Mother.


	10. The Other Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, behind on this book, a chapter behind on Las Familias Olvidades, with no inspiration for Strangertale, a hiatus on Gravity Wars, and wanting to write some freelance horror for the Crypt TV book but also just started a Marvel fanfiction: *sobbing* GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY ITS ALL GONE TO SHIT

Max crept into the main room, relieved when he saw the tiny door. He started to rush towards it, only to freeze when an armoire in the shape of a massive cockroach shuffled along sideways, blocking it.

The room lit up, glowing by some unseen black light source, and Max felt sick. Everything in the room was made out of bugs. “They say even the proudest spirit can be broken. With love.” A soft voice said. A sofa scuttled, revealing the Other Mother, sitting serenely.

A bug chair scooped Max up, ignoring his gasp, and brought him closer to the Other Mother. The Other Mother chuckled. “Of course, chocolate never hurts. Like one?” She asked, offering the box. Inside, little brown insects scuttled frantically, and Max’s nausea grew. “They’re cocoa beetles from Zanzibar.” She explained, popping one into her mouth with a loud crunch. 

Max glared, steeling his nerves. “I want to go back to David. I want you to let me go!” He snapped. The Other Mother’s smiled fell. “Is that any way to talk to your mother?!” She demanded. 

“You aren’t my mom.” Max said in a low voice. The Other Mother looked so horrified that for a second Max felt guilty. “Apologize at once, Max.” She said, in a voice that screamed buried anger.

Max stood up, leaning towards her. “Hell no.” He said defiantly. 

The Other Mother looked even angrier. “I’ll give you to the count of three. One…” Suddenly, her face became more gaunt, and her body grew taller, and she became emaciated. “Two…”

“What the fuck-” Max started to stand, about to run, but he was too late. “THREE!” The now monstrous Other Mother screamed, grabbing Max by his hair.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! OW, THAT HURTS!” Max screamed, struggling to escape her grip as she dragged him down the hall. At the mirror at the end of the hall, she threw Max towards it, but instead of crashing into it, he went through it into a dark, dingy room.

“You can come out, when you’ve learned to be a loving son.” The Other Mother’s voice rang out, and then it was gone. 

Max shouted, pounding and kicking at the wall, but he quickly realized it was useless. He panted, arms and legs shaking from the encounter. He was in deep shit now…

He heard someone crying behind him.

“Who’s there?!” Max whirled around, panicked.

“Hush and shush…” A soft, broken voice begged. “For the Beldam might be listening.”

“What the hell is a Beldam?” Max muttered. In the corner of the room there was a rickety bed, and a dirty white sheet covered three glowing figures. Max slowly went over, gently taking the sheet off, gasping when it revealed three glowing, pale translucent children. 

All of them had button eyes.

“Who are you?” Max whispered. The children flinched at his face, looking like they would cry again. 

“Don’t remember our names.” The smallest, a little boy said. “But I remember my true mommy.”

“Why are you all here?” Max asked.

“The Beldam.” All three said at once. “She spied on our lives through the little dolls eyes.” A girl with pigtails said. “And saw that we weren’t happy.”

“So she lured us away with treasures and treats, and games to play...gave all that we asked. Yet we still wanted more.” The oldest girl, with a permanent horrified expression and a hat said. 

The ghosts swirled above Max’s head, and he watched them with horrified fascination. “So we let her sew buttons.” The ghosts finished at once.

Max flinched, imagining all too easily how he had been fooled. “She said that she loved us. But she locked us in here, and ate up our lives.” The pigtail girl said.

“...well, she can’t keep me in the dark forever.” Max decided. “Not if she wants to win my life. Beating her…” Max trailed off. “Is my only chance.”

“Perhaps if you do escape, you could find our eyes.” The pigtail girl offered tentatively. “Has she taken those too?” Max asked.

“Yes, sir, and hidden them.” The pigtail girl answered. “Find our eyes, mister, and our souls will be freed!” The boy begged, feeling his button eyes. 

“I...I’ll try.” Max said.

And before he could say anything else, a pair of hands grabbed him, yanking him out of the mirror room.


	11. And Then They Were Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im not dead just depressed.
> 
> who needs goals anyway

Max yelled, bucking and fighting against the hands that had him. Eventually he managed to throw his attacker off, and ripped off the burlap sack they were wearing to cover their face.

“Wybie?!”

It was the Other Wybie, button eyed and miserable. Max recoiled in horror when he saw the corners of Wybie’s mouth sewn upwards in a permanent, fake smile. The Other Wybie covered his face, shaking either out of pain, shame or fear. Maybe all of the above.

Max pulled the Other Wybie’s hands away from his face. “Did she do this to you?” The Other Wybie only stared back, his smile looking more pained by the second. 

Max reached forward, carefully untying the strings at the Other Wybie’s face. The Other Wybie looked relieved, patting his face. “Hope that feels better…” Max said.

The Other Wybie shushed him, dragging him down the hall to where the cockroach armoire stood. He motioned Max over, and the two pushed it over with a resounding thud. “Max?! Is that you?” He heard the Other Mother call. Max gulped, throwing open the door. He gasped. Inside, the tunnel had become covered in cobwebs, and rattled when the Other Mother yelled for Max again. 

“Come on. She’ll hurt you again!” Max said, grabbing the Other Wybie’s arm. Wybie pulled away and shook his head. He ripped off his gloves and blew on his hand. The hand turned to dust, drifting away.

 _Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good,_ Max thought ridiculously. “MAX! How dare you disobey your mother!” The shrill voice screamed. The Other Wybie flinched, and shoved Max in, slamming the door. With no other options, Max scampered to the other end of the tunnel, diving out. 

Max whirled around, locking the door. 

Safe.

“DAVID! Holy fuck, you won’t believe what just happened!” Max yelled. No answer.

Max brushed cobwebs off of himself. “Anyone here?” He called. Still, nothing. The house was eerily silent as Max wandered about, trying to find David. David might suck ass, but at least he didn’t try and sew fucking buttons into Max’s eyes.

Max’s stomach grumbled, and he raced to the kitchen, grinning when he saw a grocery bag on the table. Food shopping!

He reached in, but jumped back when he realized the food was old, and covered in gnats. “That’s fucking disgusting, David…” He grumbled. He perked up when the doorbell rang.

“Oh thank God, David-oh.” Max opened the door, wrinkling his face in distaste. “The Wybie that talks.”

Wybie chuckled nervously at the comment, looking confused. “Yeah...so, uh, you know that old doll I gave you? Um...my grandma’s real mad. Says it was her sister’s. The one that disappeared?” 

“You stole that doll, didn’t you?!” Max snapped.

Wybie wriggled. “I-It looked just like you, I figured-”

“It used to look like this pioneer girl. Then it was fucking Huck Finn Jr, and then some ‘Little Rascals’ chick with all these ribbons and braids and-” Max froze. “Grandma’s missing sister…I think I found her!”

Max grabbed Wybie’s hand, dragging him inside. “L-listen, I’m not really supposed to be in here…” He stuttered, scared. Max ignored him, dragging him to the tiny door, and pointed at it.

“She’s in there.” Max said, crossing his arms. 

Wybie stared at him, kneeling down to the button key. “Can you unlock it?” He asked.

“Not in a million fucking years. But it wouldn’t matter. She can’t escape without her eyes.” Max said, irritated.

Wybie looked at him sideways, unsure. “Yeah...so, uh. I really need that doll.”

“Great. I’d love to get rid of that little shit.” Max said, marching off. He stormed up to his room. “Alright, you little bitch ass rat...where are you?!”

“You and Grandma been talkin’?” Wybie asked, bemused. 

“The doll’s her spy! It’s how she watches you. Finds out what’s wrong with your life. ” Max explained, looking under the bed. No doll. 

“The doll...is my Grandma’s spy?” Wybie asked, backing away. 

“No, the Other Mother! She’s got this whole world where everything’s better. The food, the garden…” Max looked at Wybie. “...the neighbors…” 

Max crept up to Wybie, lowering his voice. “But it’s all a trap.”

Wybie gulped. “Y-yeah...I think I heard someone calling me, Max.”

“Don’t believe me?! Ask the cat!” Max yelled. 

Wybie flinched. “The...cat?” He asked.

He started backing away quickly. “I’ll just tell Grandma you couldn’t find the doll!” He broke into a sprint, jumping when a shoe hit the wall.

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!” Max screamed, yanking off his other shoe to throw. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re CRAZY!” Wybie shot back, making a beeline for the door.

Max chased him down, seeing red, all the way out into the pouring rain. “You creep!”

“Crazy!” Wybie shot back.

“Crazy?! You’re the asshole who gave me the doll!” Max screamed, watching Wybie ride off on his dirt bike. He turned, seeing a familiar car, and grinned. “David!” He raced to it, looking inside.

It was empty. 

Thunder sounded loudly like a sudden drum, making Max jump. The sky wept, grieving for the loss of the camp counselor, drenching Max in it’s tears.

*** *** ***

Max wasn’t sure how he ended up in the porn star apartment again, watching Spink sew one of her dogs into a angel outfit.

“I thought you only make wings for the dead ones?” Max asked, uneasy. 

“Just looking ahead, dear.” Spink smiled. “Angus hasn’t been feeling well as of late.”

_Poor Angus._

“April, are you ready?” Forcible called. 

“We lost our ride, Miriam!” Spink replied. “Max says David is nowhere to be found!”

“WHAT?!” Forcible cried. “We waited months for those tickets!”

“I suppose we could walk.” Spink offered.

“With your gammy legs? It’s nearly two miles to the the theatre!” 

Max huffed, irritated. 

“Oh, right. David.” Spink remembered, as if this was a far lesser concern. “We know just what you need!”

Forcible open a trunk, revealing untouched bowls of taffy dated to the early 1900s. The woman set it in front of Max, who wrinkled his nose. “How the fuck is this supposed to-SHIT!” He jumped back as Spink suddenly viciously attacked the taffy with knitting needle, bits of candy flying everywhere.

When the taffy was crushed into a fine powder, Spink delicately lifted an emerald like object, looking like a planchette on a Ouija board with a hole in the middle. “What’s this?” Max asked.

“Well, it might help.” Spink shrugged. “They’re good for bad things sometimes.”

“No, they’re good for finding lost things!” Forcible corrected.

“Bad things, Miriam.”

“Lost things.”

“Bad things!”

“Lost things!”

Max left the two bickering. He was getting a headache.

*** *** ***

Max stayed up late, staring at the door, expecting, maybe even hoping, David would come in any second and scold him for being up so late.

But he didn’t.

The clock struck one before Max finally trudged to David’s room, propping up one of the pillows next to him. He found a camp bandana in the closet, and carefully tied it around the pillow, topping it with a carefully arranged red throw blanket to look like red hair. If he squinted and really tried to convince himself, it almost looked like David.

Max crawled in bed next to pillow David. “‘Night, Camp Man.” He said softly.

The sky wept for its loss still, and all alone, with no one to see, Max did too, longing for a life and future he never even had.


	12. Mirrors, Ashes and Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just fell down the stairs

Max woke to a soft meow in his face. He cracked his eyes open, not even a bit surprised to see the cat staring at him. 

“How’d you get in?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Max paused, hope rising. “Do you know where David is?”

The cat seemed to nod, jumping off the bed and trotting down the stairs. Max raced after him, wincing at the cold floor against his feet. “Hey! Wait!”

The cat stopped at a long mirror at the end of the hall. Max paused, confused, and then gasped in horror.

Inside, David stood, shivering and covered in snow. The tip of his nose was a bright red, and he hopped up and down, blowing on his hands to try and warm himself. “David!” Max squeaked, feeling close to tears again. David caught sight of Max, and seemed startled. He quickly reached out and wrote something in the window frost.

STAY SAFE. LOVE YOU MAX.

Before he could even finish the X, David disappeared, showing only Max’s horrified reflection. Max didn’t even see the tears already streaming down his face. “NO! DAVID!” Max pounded against the glass, ignoring the cat’s startled meow, determined to do anything he could to get through the glass. 

With a final scream, Max punched the glass, feeling pain shoot through his hand as the glass shattered, falling around him in almost an artful display, revealing only the wooden behind of the mirror. The cat hopped next to him, licking his bleeding hand gently. “How...how did this happen?” Max asked hoarsely.

The cat seemed hesitant, but went back upstairs to David’s room, digging something out from under the bed. The doll, except now instead of Max, it depicted a smiling, button-eyed David.

Max picked up the doll, shaking, ignoring the blood that stained it immediately. “That...that lying BITCH!” Max screamed, throwing the doll as hard as he could. “She took him!”

*** *** ***

Max thought that burning the doll would make him feel better, but in fact it was the opposite.

He watched the David doll curled into ash in the fire, feeling like he had gotten rid of his one remnant of the only adult who had loved him enough to do something. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could pretend he could hear David chastising him for his poor fire safety.

But then he opened his eyes, and the illusion was shattered. 

“He’s not coming back, is he? David, I mean. Not on his own.” Max said softly, turning to the cat. The cat had never left his side, sitting in Max’s lap and letting him hug the feline as he cried, meowing encouragingly as he picked out glass from his fingers, and even holding vigil with Max as he burned the doll.

But now the cat simply looked at Max sadly.

“Guess that settles it then.” Max said quietly, staring at the door. 

*** *** ***

David had zero weapons of course.

Of course, Max knew neither of them would like having a gun in the house, but at this moment Max really wished he did. It would be so satisfying to blow the Other Mother’s head off. 

As it was, he settled for a large kitchen knife, putting it inside his backpack along with a flashlight, matches, band-aids, and trail mix. 

For David.

He paused, slipping the little trinket Spink and Forcible had made him. It looked cool, and maybe he could use it as a makeshift throwing star.

Max took a deep breath, unlocking the door and crawling through the tunnel. The cat followed, to his surprise.

“You know you’re walking right into her trap.” The cat said in a deadpan voice.

“I have to go back. It’s David. He doesn’t deserve this.” Max said quietly.

The cat paused, thinking this over. “Challenge her then.” The cat suggested. “She may not play fair, but she won’t refuse. She’s got a thing for games.”

“She suddenly sounds like Jigsaw.” Max muttered. The cat chuckled quietly. A cold breeze blew through the tunnel, making Max pause and the cat dart away.

“Max?” A familiar voice called. 

“D-David?!” Max asked, squinting as a silhouette outlined the opening of the tunnel. 

“You came back for me!” David cried, grinning. 

Max’s face split into a grin, and he raced forward. “David!” He flung himself at David, hugging him tightly.

“Darling, why would you run away from me?” A sickening voice asked, and Max yelped, yanking away as the Other Mother smiled down on him, more horrifying than ever.

“Where’s David?!” He demanded.

“Gosh, I have no idea where your old camp counselor is.” She said, sounding almost apologetic. Almost. “Perhaps he got sick of you and ran away to Paris.” 

“He...he wouldn’t.” Max said, trying to sound like she hadn’t just brought up his worst fear.

The Other Mother smiled, seeing she scored a hit. “Now, don’t be difficult Max. Have a seat, won’t you?”

Someone grabbed Max, and he yelped, thrashing. It was the Other Father, looking rotten and moldy, like a tomato gone bad. Smelling like one too. He muttered something unintelligible, looking upset, but at what Max had no idea. 

He set Max in a bug chair, and the Other Mother knelt by the little door, smiling as a large rat came out, with the button key in it’s mouth. The Other Mother locked the door, opened her jaw, and swallowed it whole like in an old cartoon. Max winced, hearing the key clang inside her as if hitting metal.

“Why don’t you have your own key?” Max asked.

“Only one key.” The Other Father said in a garbled voice.

“Sh!” The Other Mother scolded. She grabbed the Other Father, dragging him out. “The garden needs tending, don’t you think?”

When the Other Mother left the room, Max heard tapping. “David?” He jumped up, looking around, to no avail. There was no sign of David anywhere.

“Breakfast time!” He heard the Other Mother call. Hand on his knife, Max crept into the kitchen, trying to act brave.

He sat down, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. “Why...don’t we play a game?” He saw the Other Mother stiffen. “I know you like games.”

“Everyone likes games.” She said accusingly. “What kind of game would it be?”

“A finding shit game.” Max said.

“And what do you want to find, Max?” The Other Mother said sweetly, her fingers tapping on the table in a perfect pattern, like they once had so long ago.

“David.” He saw her give a small laugh, and anger flashed through him. “And the other kids’ eyes. The ones you stole.”

He saw her stiffen, and he smiled. Nice.

“And what if you don’t find them?” She asked, putting eggs on his plate.

“If I lose, I’ll stay here with you forever. And I’ll let you sew buttons into my eyes.” He said, shaking.

“Hm.” She smiled. “And if you somehow win this game?”

“Then you let me go. You let everyone go.” Max glared.

“Deal.” She held out her hand. Max flipped her off.

“Give me a fucking clue, bitch.”

Her smiled soured. “Oh, right...in each of the three wonders I’ve made just for you, a ghost eye is lost in plain sight.”

“And David?” Max asked.

The Other Mother just smiled, drumming her fingers again.

“Fine. Don’t tell me, asshole.” Max got up, going outside. Wonders...what did she mean?

The glowing garden caught his eye.

Aha.


	13. Discount Little Shop of Horrors and the Taffy Cocoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuses. please forgive me :))))) it's been so long

Max didn’t know what to expect when he went into the garden.

Everything was still glowing, but in a sort of desperate way, like it might die any second. Max gulped, carefully trekking across the path, looking at everything with disgust now. 

Buzzing filled his ears, making him jump, looking up just in time to see three golden, ugly hummingbird swoops in on him. Max yelped, swatting them away, but soon he realized he wasn’t their target.

They were flying away with the trinket Spink and Forcible had given him. 

“HEY! STOP!” He yelled, racing after it. He scooped up a rock, throwing it at the birds. He managed to hit them, and they fell out of the sky with a sad tweet.

Max rushed to the crash sight, scooping up the trinket, confused. “Why steal this?” He peeked through the hole in the middle, and gasped when the scene was grey through the hole. “Woah…”

He looked around with it, pausing when he saw something glowing bright red. He grinned, putting the trinket away. The darkness made it hard to see, but he could see a little sphere, maybe the eye, though he didn’t want to touch it…

Suddenly, there was a whirring noise, and the sphere jerked away. It was sort of stick on a machine, and the machine was the praying mantis tractor. It hissed-somehow-and lunged at Max.

Max never really liked bugs, but especially praying mantises. They were the only bugs who could look over their shoulder. It made them almost human, like they were waiting for you to slip up so they could pounce. And now this one was literally pouncing at him.

“Soooooooooooooorry!” A long, fluctuating voice cried. Max gasped, horrified to see the Other Father on the praying mantis, looking like a rotten pumpkin, strings attached to the controls of the mantis, an invisible puppet master directing him. “Don’t waaaaaaaaaanna! She’s maaaaaaaaaaaaking meeeeeee!” He said, sounding worse. 

“Shit!” Max yelped, only just diving out of the way of the tractor. The Other Father yanked on the strings, crying out in what might have been pain as one of his hands came off, sand falling out of it. The string bumped the controls, and the mantis jerked into the little koi pond in the garden, the machine sparking and starting to sink. The Other Father wriggled, barely keeping his head above the water, wriggling his one remaining hand free and yanking off the sphere, holding it out. 

“Taaaaaaaaaaaake iiiiiiit!” He begged, and Max only just managed to snatch up the red, joystick-like ball right before the Other Father went under. Max stared at the still water, panting.

There was a crackling sound around him, and the plants turned gray, shrinking and withering into a dull landscape. Max stared at the ball, shaking. The Other Father was willing to commit suicide to end the Other Mother’s regime. What exactly had she been doing?!

Max blinked, confused, as the ball suddenly glowed slightly, and the image of one of the ghosts-the one with braids and the hat-appeared for a moment. “Bless you, sir! You found me! But there’s still two other eyes…” She disappeared. 

“Don’t worry. I’m getting the hang of this...” He muttered. The world got darker, and a shadow started falling over the silver moon in the sky. Apparently there was a time limit.

There was an electric buzzing sound, and Max turned quickly to see the lights to the Other Spink and Forcible’s apartment lights flickering.

Wonder number two, check.

*** *** ***

There was distant singing in the halls of the theatre, like a record player had gone on the fritz. Max was starting to wish he didn’t watch so many horror movies. 

He turned on his flashlight, wandering down the dark aisle, filled with empty seats. Faint rustling above him made him jump, swinging the light up. The once cute black Schnauzers now had ruby red glowing eyes and bat wings. One snarled at Max, and he quickly turned the flashlight off. After a few seconds that felt like a million years, the bat-dogs settled down, ignoring him.

A switch flicked, and the stage lit up. On it, there was a giant taffy wrapper, suspended by ropes. Max gulped, hopping up onstage and pulling out the triangle piece, looking through it. Inside the wrapper, there were two hands clasped tightly together, holding a glowing sphere. 

Max took a shaking breath, reaching inside the wrapper and emerging with the taffy-like hands, one pink and one green. He carefully pried them apart, and was rewarded with a huge pearl ring. 

“Oh, thank God.” He muttered, going to take it.

As if someone wanted to mess with him, the hands immediately closed around his tightly and yanked him forward. Two misshapen taffy faces appeared, screaming at him. “MINE! THIEF!”

Max screamed shrilly, yanking back, refusing to let go of the pearl. He grabbed the flashlight, blinking it at the dog-bats, who only hissed. The taffy Spink and Forcible were dragging him closer…

In desperation, Max threw the flashlight up, and it clanged loudly against the metal beams in the ceiling. The dog-bats screeched, flying down towards Max.

He just managed to duck, and the dog-bats attacked the taffy women, and the hands let him go. Almost immediately, they turned grey, crumbling to ashes. The pearl lit up, a soft blue. It was the little boy.

“Hurry, boy! The web is unwinding!” He urged, before disappearing. 

Max stood up, rushing out of the theatre. 

One more left. One more before he could leave.

One more before saving David.


	14. The Rat's Truth

The moon darkened further, two buttonholes outlining it. Max raced up the stairs to Bobinsky’s apartment, freezing when he saw a black trenchcoat fluttering in the sour wind like a prize. 

“Oh, Wybie…” Suddenly, fury rose inside him, and he glared into the horizon. “EVIL BITCH! I’M NOT SCARED OF YOU!” At the same time he said this, his stomach dropped. Was this David’s fate if he failed? Or something worse?

_No no. I can’t think like that._

Max pushed open the door to the apartment, wincing at the creak of the door. It was dark and dingy on the inside, and smelled like mold. He whirled around, hearing something shuffle behind him. No one was there. 

Out of nowhere, something dropped in front of him. Mr. Bobinsky’s suit, seemingly alive and loose, slouched over. “Hellooooooo Max! Is this what you are looking for?” He held out a red ball with a star on it. Max glanced at it through the planchette, and it glowed brightly. 

“Yeah…” Max said slowly. Was it this easy? He tried to snatch the ball, but the fake ringleader snatched it away. Of course.

“You think winning game is good thing?” Bobinsky asked, swinging up into the rafters, his voice echoey. Max jumped, whirling around, trying to find him. “You just go home, and be bored and neglected. Stay here with us! We will listen to you, and laugh with you!”

Max scowled, seeing the Other Bobinsky crawl into the tent. “You’re a liar. David doesn’t neglect me.”

“Ah, maybe not..But you hate him, no? You said yourself. And he hates you. Who wouldn’t?” Bobinsky said. “Stay with us! You could have whatever you want…”

Max flinched, as though struck. Maybe David wouldn’t want him...a flash from the summer came back to him. _You deserve to be happy,_ David had said. 

“...that’s not true. David doesn’t hate me, and I don’t hate him either.” Max looked through the planchette, seeing the red glowing ball where the Other Bobinsky’s head should be. “And I want David. The REAL David. You wouldn’t understand.” He crept forward. “You’re just a copy she made of the real Mr. B.”

“Not even that, anymore.” 

Max ripped the hat off, revealing a rat holding the ball, who screeched at him. Max screamed, jumping back as rats poured out of the suit, leaving it lifeless. 

“STOP!” Max chased the rats desperately, barely able to keep track of the one with the ball. It scampered out the door, and Max chased it, only to trip and roll out, smacking his head against the metal rails. The rails creaked, and started to fall, ignoring Max’s terrified screams as they threw him into the grass.

Max forced himself up, head dizzy. Did he have a concussion? Hopefully not…

He glanced up, seeing the button shadow sliding further and further over the moon. “No. No no no...oh God. I lost…” His voice cracked at the end, and he felt tears sliding down his face.

Something landed besides him. The severed head of a rat. There was a meow, and there was the cat, calmly grooming himself. “I think I mentioned I don’t like rats at the best of times.” He said, pawing the ball in the rat’s mouth. Max grinned, standing up.

“I think you might have mentioned something like that.” Max said quietly. “Thanks.” The cat nodded, and rolled the ball to him. Max grabbed it, stuffing it in his backpack. “I have to go inside. She still has David.”

The button slid entirely over the moon, and the ground rumbled, and the land around them started turning to dust. “Come on! Quickly!” Max opened his bag, and the cat jumped inside, barely avoiding being swallowed up by the void. Max sprinted up the stairs, barely making it inside himself, slamming the door.

The hallway was dark, with the living room filled with a pulsating green glow.

Max steeled himself. Time to collect his prize.


	15. The Porcelain Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRL WE ALMOST THERE

The hall was lit with an eerie glow, a sickly green. Max crept forward quietly, gripping the cat, acutely aware of how he used to creep past his real mother, never quite sure if she would lash out or ignore him.

How ironic.

The paint, once so vibrant, was peeling off the walls, and the insect furniture jerked desperately as if on their final throe. Maybe they were. 

“So.” A soft voice said. Max whirled around, to see the Other Mother worse than ever before. She was tall and gaunt, arms made of needles and metal, face made of cracked porcelain. Only her button eyes remained the same, dead but alert. “You’ve come back. And you brought-” Her face curled up. “Vermin with you.”

Max glared back. “I brought a friend.” 

The Other Mother rose up, at least four times Max’s height. He noticed with revulsion she had several pairs of legs, each metal and tapping softly on the floor. “You know I love you.” She said, almost like an argument. She gently ran her needle fingers through Max’s hair. He swatted it away.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” He snarled.

She chuckled. “So where are they? The ghost eyes?” 

Max reached in the bag, not taking his eyes off her, holding out the three spheres as proof. She tried to snatch them, but he jerked his hand away. “We aren’t finished yet, bitch.” He snapped.

She scowled. “No, I supposed not.” She sighed, tap-tap-tapping away on her spider legs. “After all, you still need to find your old camp counselor, don’t you?” Max nodded, staring her down. She smiled widely. “Too bad you won’t have this.” She revealed the planchette, twirling around her needle finger. Giggling, she tossed it into the fire, laughing more as it melted.

Max winced. How had she gotten that?!

The red ball glowed brightly, and Max turned away to focus on it. “Be clever, sir.” The ghost child warned. “Even if you win, she’ll never let you go!”

Max nodded, sticking the spheres back in his bag, he glanced at the cat, who only flicked his tail. The Other Mother was still watching the planchette melt. Max made a face. Jeez, she really wanted to rub it in…

That’s it.

“I already know where you’ve hidden him.” He said, putting as much arrogance into his tone as he could. The Other Mother’s face flashed to worry for just a moment before she smiled easily again. 

“Mmm?” She asked, standing up again. “Well, produce him!” 

“He’s behind that door.” Max pointed at the small door that led him home, still locked. The Other Mother’s smile widened. 

“Oh, he is, is he?” She asked. She went over to the door, and Max quickly backed up, looking wildly around the room. 

The cat hopped out of the bag, onto the mantle above the fireplace. “There!” He nudged a snowglobe. Someone wiped away the frost from inside, and Max felt tears spring to his eyes when he saw David, shivering and miserable, but alive and with his eyes. 

The Other Mother gagged, coughing up the key before giving Max another gloating smile. Max quickly wiped his tears. “Go on! Open it, I don’t have all day. He’ll be there.”

“You’re wrong, Max.” The Other Mother said in a singsong voice, opening the door to reveal blackness. “They aren’t there. Now,” She held up a needle and thread. “You’re going to stay here forever.”

“FUCK YOU!” Max screamed, grabbing the cat and throwing him at the Other Mother. The cat yowled, shocked by this turn of events, but dutifully attacked the Other Mother, scratching at her screaming face while Max stuffed the snowglobe in his bag. 

There was a particularly loud scream, and Max turned to see the cat rip out the threading to the Other Mother’s button eyes, rendering her blind. She threw the cat, who dashed through the door. “YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING BOY!” She wailed, clawing her face. She stomped her foot, and the wooden floors turned to metal threads, and Max screamed as he fell down.

The Other Mother jumped in, bearing down on him, and Max barely avoided her, starting to climb up the metal web. “NO! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SELFISH BRAT!”

Max stopped, feeling something holding him back. His bag had gotten caught on the metal, and he yanked it free, causing the metal web to ripple down, and the Other Mother started climbing after him. Max shrieked, rushing up and throwing himself through the door. 

“YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER?!” The Other Mother screamed, trying to force herself into the door, only to get kicked in the face by Max. She grabbed the door, trying to force it open, while Max pulled back. She was stronger than him…

Three pairs of ghostly hands came out of the bag, pulling with Max. “Please shut it!” He begged them, and the Other Mother wailed, furious, and screamed in pain when the door closed on her needle hand, snapping it off. Max locked the door.

Thank God, it was over-

Something banged on the door, forced the entire hallway forward. Max yelped, crawling down the hall as fast as he could. The Other Mother’s voice was screechy and desperate now. “DON’T LEAVE ME! DON’T LEAVE ME! I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!” 

“Then perish!” Max yelled back, emerging from the hallway and slamming the door closed, locking it. There was one more BANG-

And then everything was still.


	16. Home Again (And the Last Loose End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER

Max sat still, not even daring to breath. He glanced in the bag. All three spheres were still there. But not the snowglobe.

His stomach dropped, and he crawled around, desperately looking for it, freezing when his hand squished in something. He glanced down. Glass and slush were everywhere. The snowglobe was broken.

“Oh my God, I killed him!” Max rasped.

“Killed who?!” A familiar concerned voice called out.

Max didn’t even remember getting to his feet, screaming ‘DAVID!’ or running over. He just assumed he did all those things, because how else would he be hugging David, the echo still in the house.

David blinked, looking confused. He slowly hugged Max back. “I missed you so much!” Max cried. 

“M-missed me? Oh no, the snowglobe broke! Careful, there’s probably glass all over the floor-” 

“To hell with the snowglobe! We almost fucking died!” Max said, talking over him. Oh great. Tears were welling up.

“I don’t think we died-Max are you crying?!” David immediately knelt down, hugging Max tightly. Max was sobbing now.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you dead, I’m sorry I was such a shit, and because of me that bitch almost killed you-!”

“Woah woah woah!” David pulled away so he could grip Max’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “You aren’t...ah, shit.” David winced at the word. “I know that. It’s okay. And who tried to kill me…?”

Max blinked, the shock startling him out of his tears. “The...the lady! The creepy thing with the button eyes and needle hands…? You don’t remember?” 

“Oh! Is this a thing you and Nerris have been doing? Making up monsters?” David smiled brilliantly. 

For a second Max wanted to gag, snapping at David that he was stupid to think he would ever voluntarily be around Nerris-

But instead he just wrapped his arms around David again, refusing to let go.

*** *** ***

“So did you call Neil and Nikki?” Max asked that night, sitting in his bed, glancing at David. Tonight, he decided David should say goodnight to him before he went to bed. Of course, David wasn’t tucking him in. David or not, Max was ten, and far too old to be tucked in.

“Yep.” He nodded, pleased with his efforts.

“And the rest of the camp? And Gwen?” 

“Gwen said she’d come. I think Labor Day weekend isn’t quite enough time to get the entire camp together.” 

“Party pooper.” Max huffed, but didn’t mean it. David grinned at Max.

“‘Night Max.” He flicked off the light.

“‘Night David.” Max said back, chuckling when he heard David squeal with glee on the other side of the closed door. The man was a puppy, too easily pleased.

A shape blocked the full moon, and there was a meow at his windowsill. “Oh, hey…” Max rushed to open the door, suddenly sheepish when the cat glared. “Still mad?” The cat flicked his tail. Evidently so.

“I’m...sorry I threw you at her. It was all I could think of.” Max said. The cat glared one more moment before purring, seeming to forgive Max for his misdemeanor. Max scratched the cat behind the ears before carrying him to the bed. Max grabbed the spheres out of his bag. “I think it’s time to set them free. Don’t you?” He asked the cat. The cat nodded.

Max tucked the spheres under his pillow, and the cat curled up next to him. Max was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

*** *** ***

Max opened his eyes to what looked like Van Gogh’s _Starry Night._ Three golden angels swooped down, looking relieved. Max smiled. “That’s a fine, fine thing you did for us, mister.” The youngest girl ghost said. Each ghost was gold, had angel wings and a halo. 

“Well, I’m glad it’s finally over.” He replied. The ghosts’ faces fell.

“It’s...it’s over right?! Oh my God! Are you shitting me?!” Max groaned. 

“It’s over and done with...for us.” The young girl ghost said hesitantly.

“But you’re in terrible danger!” The girl with braids cried. 

“I assumed so, yes. But how?! I locked the door!” Max said.

“It’s the key, mister. There’s only one.” The other girl said. “And the Beldam will find it.”

“My God. This is like a bad sequel. Just when you think it’s over…” Max grumbled. The ghosts gathered around him.

“It’s not all bad, sir.” The boy said, hugging him. The others joined in. “Thou art alive. Thou art still living…”

*** *** ***

Max jerked awake. 

The cat was next to him, and meowed, nudging the key to him.

Max sighed, more annoyed than scared.

“Oh, fuck me.”

*** *** ***

Evidently willing to answer his request, a hand of needles squeezed through the crack in the small door.

*** *** ***

“I did everything I had too. I literally lived my own Tim Burton psychedelic nightmare and I think oh boy, we’re done. Time to fucking move on. I guess not! I still have shit to deal with!” 

Max griped the entire way to the well. It was surprisingly cold out, and he shivered. A tree creaked in the wind, leaning his way. Max glared at it.

“The fuck you looking at, asshole?” 

The tree leaned away.

Max forced the well open, taking the key out of his pocket. Finally, he was-

Something scratched painfully against his hand, and Max shrieked, dropping the key. The needle hand had grabbed him, dragging him away. Dragging him back.

“NO NO NO! LET GO!” Max thrashed, but the hand was strong, easily keeping a hold on him, dragging him back to hell…

An air horn sounded, and a bright light appeared. Wybie barrelled down on his dirt bike, hitting the hand with a wrench. The hand recovered quickly, attacking Wybie and causing him to fall off the bike, slipping into the well and just barely hanging onto the muddy sides. “WYBIE! HANG ON!” Max yelled, rushing forward and covering the hand with a blanket he had brought. 

The needle hand easily ripped through, reaching for Max’s face, ready to take his eyes like he did her’s-

A rock smashed it.

Max stared at Wybie, panting, feeling sick. Wybie returned the look.

Without saying a word, the two tied the remains of the hand and the key in the blanket, dropping it into the well, not movie until they heard the splash.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Wybie said quietly, first to break the silence.

“What made you change your mind?” Max asked, picking up the dirt bike and brushing mud off it.

“Well, Grandma showed me this picture after I called you crazy.” He held out an old photograph. Sure enough, there was the ghost girl standing next to an identical girl, her twin. “It’s her and her sister before she disappeared.” 

“Wyborne! Come home!” A distant voice yelled.

Wybie sighed. “Oh man...What am I gonna tell her?!”

“Just bring her by the house tomorrow. We can tell her together.”

Wybie looked hopeful. “We can?”

“You know, I’m kinda glad you decided to stalk me.” Max said, punching Wybie’s arm. Wybie grinned.

“It wasn’t my idea.” He looked to the side, and Max wasn’t even a little surprised to see the cat sitting on a stump. 

And if cats could smile, this one certainly was.


	17. Finale

“So what’d you put in David’s drink?” Max asked. 

Nikki grinned widely. “I emptied an entire salt shaker in it! Even the little rice bits!”

Neil and Max nodded in approval.

It was gorgeous September day, and Neil, Nikki and Max sat at the edge of the empty (for now) koi pond, watching David talk to Spink and Forcible before grabbing his lemonade. 

“I sprayed some deodorant in there.” Neil said. 

“Why do you have deodorant on you?” Max asked.

Neil turned red. “This isn’t about me! What about you Max?” 

Max grinned, kicking back. “I went old fashion and coughed up some phlegm.” 

“Just don’t poison him, ‘kay?” Gwen said, passing by.

“Where do you work now, Gwen? Elementary school janitor?” Nikki asked.

“Elementary school teacher, thank you very much.” She replied.

Max raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you need a license or something for that?” 

“You do, but I don’t think the superintendent knows that.” 

Max could only imagine an entire class of kindergarteners taught by Gwen.

David took a sip of his drink and spit it out, gagging. The trio burst into laughter. “Hang on, let me bring him his water so he doesn’t cry.” Max hopped up, grabbing a water bottle. 

“Thanks for helping out with the garden, Miss Spink and Miss Forcible.” Max said, handing the water to David. “How’s Angus doing?” 

“Oh, much better dear!” Spink replied. “But he can’t duck his wings forever.”

“Whatcha think, Max? Think this garden’ll look good by next summer?” David asked.

“Hopefully. Otherwise you wasted a lot of money on plants.” 

David grinned, ruffling Max’s hair. Max huffed at him, darting away from the next one.

Max peeked into the empty pond, seeing the blue man planting beets. “How are the mice, Mr. B?”

“They tell me that you are savior, Matt. And soon as they are ready, they wish to give you a special thank you performance.” The Russian replied.

“Can’t wait.” Max nodded, actually meaning it.

“Wyborne, I know where I’m going.” A cross voice said. “Who’s that?” Nikki asked, pointing at the pair. “Neil, Nikki, Gwen, this is Wybie and his grandmother.” Wybie waved nervously at the others, who waved back enthusiastically. 

“Hi, Mrs. Lovat.” Max said, jumping down the stairs to meet her. “I’m Max Jones. And you’re not gonna believe what I have to tell you.”

*** *** ***

At the edge of the property, a black cat stretched on a tree branch, surveying the scene. 

He was no longer needed.

He walked along the branch, behind the trunk of the tree, and someone observing might say he disappeared entirely. 

Almost like magic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading, giving kudos, and commenting. I love you all so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Campe diem, and be nice to a cat today


End file.
